


Time warp

by SleepyDF



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 01:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyDF/pseuds/SleepyDF
Summary: Rose and Greg do karaoke.





	Time warp

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by a friend.

Greg waited by the warp platform for Rose to come from her temple room. They were going on a date that he had planned a few weeks back. It was Halloween weekend and he knew of this place over in Ocean Town that he figured she’d love. Though given that Rose loved almost everything, it might not be saying much. 

The door split with a pink line and out stepped Rose. Greg couldn’t help his small gulp as he took in the sight of her in the costume that he’d talked her into wearing. 

She smiled brightly at him and asked. “Did I get it right?”

“It looks perfect!” He knew that he shouldn’t be surprised that she’d replicated the outfit to the last detail the only difference being her pink hair. He gallantly held out his arm to her. “Shall we be off My Lady?”

Her bright laugh made his heart warm and she happily took his arm as he escorted her to his van. He thought he caught a glimpse of a figure lurking at the bend of the beach and he figured he had a good clue who, but he wasn’t going to acknowledge her presence and ruin the fine mood. 

After he helped Rose into the passenger seat, he quickly took his own seat and they were on their way. They listened to various music and chatted about Halloween. Rose commented on how the holiday had changed so much in her lifetime and told him some stories about back before the commercialization of the holiday. He listened raptly. He knew she was so old that he had trouble comprehending it and sometimes the gulf felt insurmountable, but tonight her tales just brought a feeling of interest and wonder.

Before too long, they had reached their destination. It was a little karaoke bar that was having a Halloween themed party for the night. Other people were also arriving and the various styles of costumed patron were milling around the front of the building. Greg looked over to see Rose studying the people looking from one to the next a bright smile on her face.

Greg hopped out of the van and went to her side to offer her a hand out, which she politely accepted, before they made their way into the bar. On their way in various people complemented Rose on her costume remarking how authentic it looked. For her part she always managed to turn it around to complement their costumes and left them beaming with pride. 

They finally made their way in and found a table to sit at with a good view of the stage. “So, do you want to sing one of the songs from the movie or would you like to do something else?” He’d shown her various Halloween themed movies so that she could decide what to dress up as. 

Rose seemed to contemplate his question giving it a fair amount of thought. “I think the one with those nifty dance moves. We can always sing more songs later on.”

Greg nodded in agreement and went to make their request. He returned shortly and they waited for their turn. Watching people sing, with varying degrees of success, was something he’d always enjoyed. He could tell that Rose was also having a good time. She gave accolade to the worst as well as the best charmed by their willingness to put themselves forward and attempt a performance. 

Finally, their names were called and it was their turn to take the mic. They stood close to each other watching the prompter as it displayed song name and what key. Greg waited for the cue and started them off. “It’s astounding. Time is fleeting…”

They finished the song and dance then returned to their table both of them laughing. 

“That was so much fun!” Rose chuckled.

“Yeah. Especially when you did the tap dance part and everyone realized you even had taps like Columbia.” Greg couldn’t stop chuckling himself.

“Well you make a very charming Riff-Raff.”

Greg knew it’d be a night to remember as they sang and laughed it away.


End file.
